


Mine

by Ae_Gardenia



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Aya is being freaking jealous and Kanetsugu doesn't notice lol, F/M, Flirting, Funny, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Samurai, Ship, Uesugi, otp, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ae_Gardenia/pseuds/Ae_Gardenia
Summary: Kanetsugu didn't know that Aya could get so extremely possessive over him...[Aya x Kanetsugu, one-sided Mitsunari x Kanetsugu]





	

**Author's Note:**

> (ok so, the site won't let me add breaks between the paragraphs for some reason, so this ended up as a huge wall of text, damnit -.- I'll try to fix it later. Sorry for that ;3;)

“A-Alright…” Kanetsugu panted, lowering his sword and withdrawing his ofuda charms. “I… I think we can take a break…”

  
He and Mitsunari stood in the middle of Kasuga castle’s yard, wielding their weapons. They had opted to train together for the day and, after a long spar that had eventually ended in a crashing, absolute draw, the two had decided that the situation called for a short break.

  
So now, the two were casually standing a short distance across from each other, casually talking about some new techniques they could employ into their fighting style, when…

  
“Ara-ara, Kanetsugu, are we slacking off?”

  
Kanetsugu felt a chill running up his spine at the sense of impending doom raining down upon him, as Aya’s suspiciously soft, mellow voice echoed next to his ear, his teacher appearing seemingly out of nowhere –how had she snuck up to him without him noticing in the slightest?!

  
He wanted to turn, bow at her as he’d always do and explain that he and Mitsunari were merely taking a break but then, much to his shock, he felt her arms around his waist as she embraced him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, right next to his. He froze –what on Earth was going on?! Aya neglecting to knock the living daylights out of him, although she was dissatisfied, pointed towards her being currently distracted by something –or someone- else.

  
Kanetsugu quickly averted his eyes to Mitsunari, in hopes of the fan-wielding warriors aiding him in some way –but to his growing surprise and confusion, he realised that Mitsunari wasn’t paying any attention to him either. Instead, his honey-coloured eyes were piercing right through him, as he stared at Aya.

  
“My lady.” He muttered, bowing stiffly. “What a nice surprise.”

  
“Do not lie so blatantly, Mitsunari.” Aya said with a soft chuckle that sent more shivers down Kanetsugu’s spine. “I can see that my presence is undesired. However, I do feel inclined to ask why you two were neglecting your training.”

  
Mitsunari gripped his fan so tightly that Kanetsugu wouldn’t be surprised to see the wood crack between his fingers.

  
“Well, my lady, Kanetsugu and I were simply taking a break from our spar.” He nearly hissed, as the staring contest between him and the white-clad woman raged on. “Now, if you would be so kind as to leave us, we would be able to continue our training…”

  
Kanetsugu winced, barely holding back a groan as he felt Aya’s arms tightening around his waist, while she stared daggers at the other man, her smile nothing but a sweet façade.

  
“As much as I’d love to see you two train… I think Kanetsugu has to come with me now. He shouldn’t neglect his studies –honing of one’s spirit is equally important to that of one’s body.” She said softly, although Kanetsugu could detect the dark undertone lacing her voice.

  
Mitsunari seemed to get impatient.

  
“I do agree, however he was training with me, until you interrupted us. It’s only right that he stays here so we can finish our spar.”

  
Aya’s eyes narrowed darkly.

  
“I don’t think you quite get me, my sweet Mitsunari…” she purred softly, before her voice went low into an almost menacing growl. “Kanetsugu is my student.” She emphasised the pronoun, her arms gripping the aforementioned student’s waist so tight, that he felt as if his ribs were being crushed.

  
Mitsunari abandoned all hopes or attempts towards a civilised conversation as well, and clicked his fan in his hands, as if itching to flip it open.

  
“Forgive me, my lady, but that does not give you ownership over his existence.” He reached out, grabbing Kanetsugu’s left hand. “Let’s go, Kanetsugu.”

  
Immediately, Aya let go of her student’s waist, and he breathed a small sigh of relief, only for it to be retracted a second later, when Aya grabbed his other hand, so that now Kanetsugu found himself in the middle of a tugging war.

  
“Kanetsugu is my friend!” Mitsunari growled, pulling at said friend’s arm, while Aya did the same on the other side.

  
“He’s my student.” She hissed, not backing down.

  
Kanetsugu yelped in pain as the two pulled on him. “P-Please, can we solve that in a more civilised manner?!”

  
He’d half-expected his pleas to go unnoticed, but then Mitsunari snorted, giving up on his hand.

  
“Want him, you vixen? He’s all yours.” He muttered, then proceeded to stare at Kanetsugu. “I’ll be over at Hideyoshi’s place if you decide to make a stand for yourself, you imbecile.” He grumbled, as he turned his back, walking away without awaiting a reply.

  
Before Kanetsugu could finish heaving a sigh, he felt Aya wrapping her arms around his waist again, pushing her head against his. He sweated buckets in realisation –with Mitsunari gone, there was nothing and no one to keep her from beating him to a sorry pulp.

  
However, she never did, only smiled gently.

  
“I’m glad he’s gone.” She said simply, and Kanetsugu couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in confusion.

  
“I didn’t quite know you could get so possessive, my lady.” He commented lightly, evoking a soft chuckle out of her.

  
“I’m simply claiming what’s mine.” She purred like a satisfied kitten, looking up at him, expecting confirmation for her words. “You are mine, after all, aren’t you, Kanetsugu?”

  
Kanetsugu flinched a little, but then smiled down at her, even though a little nervously. “Of course my lady.” He said, touching her hand lightly. “I’ll always be.”

  
This seemed to comfort her greatly, and she smiled brightly –for once, Kanetsugu felt that her smile was real, one of genuine delight and not a façade.

  
“That’s good to hear.” She chuckled. “Let us be off now, shall we? I believe we have a lesson.” She let go of him, turning around and starting for the castle.

  
Kanetsugu smiled, and followed her in two with no objections.

  
“As your wish, my lady.”

 

~*~FIN~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a little something I wrote during summer holidays but always forgot to post. However, after an ask about Kane x Aya I got at tumblr, I decided to fix its mistakes and post it :D It's not anything too great, it's kinda crack and for pure fun, but I kinda like how it came out :3  
> Poor Mitsunari, got friend-zoned :D (I ship both Mitsunari x Kanetsugu and Aya x Kanetsugu, although I slightly lean towards the latter ^^; ) I know Aya is supposed to be calm/collected and all, but I can see her getting extremely jealous when it comes to anyone getting a little too comfortable with her adorable little student :3  
> Anyway, I just proof-read this so I hope there are no mistakes, but I am probably wrong here XD  
> Enjoy I guess? :D 
> 
> ~Arashi


End file.
